Soul's allways one for two
by Xity
Summary: Little story about one evening which has joined two loving souls into one...


Ok, that'smy first fic

So please do not kick!

**Soul is always one for two…**

_Once, a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and_

_two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts, and split_

_everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But_

_the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to_

_be reunited, because they each_

_shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people_

_spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul…_

At last Michiru found time to take a look in the mirror and she didn't feel happiness in looking. Perfectly flat surface showed a tired young girl with lowered shoulders and half opened eyelashes with two fragments of the dark sky behind it.

She sighed. Pure hearts searching seemed to be vain, Sailor Moon kept bringing only troubles, so demons showed themselves almost every day. School madness, repetitions, homework and nights without the rest. Not because of Michiru, it was because of Haru. Every night lying in the safe embrace of her beloved and feeling her soft breath on the neck Michiru felt unbearable desire. But it seemed that Haruka didn't care about it.

Michiru didn't noticed when she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep. Through the shadow of tiredness she felt the approach of her Wind. She was always surprising how Michi can found out about presence and Michiru just knew. Like now at first it was like she he heard a light snapping of the wind and the next moment she felt strong gentle hands of her beloved around her waist and the hot breath on her neck.

"I feel myself terribly tired", Michiru complained resting in the caring embrace.

"I know, honey", Haru's low voice was weakening. Michiru completely rested pulling her body closer to her love feeling every twist under the thin material. Her Wind sighed, "I wish it ended soon."

At last Michiru managed to open her eyes and noticed the shadow of the tiredness on beloved's face. In rough upper light her face seemed… pinched-looking? But in beautiful grey eyes Michiru saw only gentleness and care. Haruka hated to show her weakness.

Michi unintentionally turned around like the mirror could be wrong. But it wasn't. Haruka seemed even more tired than Michi.

"You look really tired", Haruka said. She took friend's face between hot palms and kissed pale red lips. That kiss was so gentle and overwhelming that girls immediately melted in it. Existing by one breath they both thought only about one thing – they wanted each other. Now desire became so unbearable that Haruka and Michiru both haven't noticed that they had stepped out of the line. They pressed to each other desiring to be closer, more closer than ever, never breaking their embrace, trying to memorize beloved's body by hands, to know, further, hotter…

Michiru took control the first. Suddenly she understood that Haru's hands care her hips pressing too close, felt soft beat between the legs and with the horror and pleasure found out that her own hands keep caring her beloved's breasts through the material where already were hardness of the nipples. She parted softly. Haru's eyes opened in surprise. Michiru watched the slow opening of the long eyelashes with the eyes full of sweet emptiness. But when Haruka could think rationally again her eyes filled with AMAZEMENT. Girls pulled apart from each other.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, something like that…"

There was a silence. At last Michiru smiled weakly. "Suppose, we've gotta sleep a little"

She made her way to the door but was stopped by Haru's hard voice. "Michiru, wait", she was silent for some moments, "There's something that a wanna ask you… do you like girls?"

Michiru expected anything but this. Trying to find out the reason she looked in the friend's eyes but saw only strong grey wall. Suddenly she felt fear. What if Haruka does not want her, if she does not care about Michiru!

She lightly smiled, "Let's go sleep, shall we? I feel damnably tired!"

"Michi, don't change the subject…"

"Don't forget, we've gotta go to school tomorrow…"

"Michiru", Haruka's eyes were very serious. "I need to know. Please."

Michiru sighed. End of the game.

"Wanna know the truth? Okay. You wanted to know if I liked girls? I don't. Know why? Because I've already fallen in love with one. She's tall, slender, with grey eyes and short blond hair. She wears only men's clothes. Name's Ten'ou Haruka. I love YOU! I terribly, unbearably, impossibly love you! You hear me! I love you so much that I even can't think rationally when you're around! And when you embrace me I'm gonna be mad how I want you! Do you know how many nights I couldn't sleep because of your closeness! What do you know 'bout it anyway!" Michiru's voice brook into scream.

Suddenly she understood that Haruka's laughing. So eagerly that Michiru forgot about her madness.

"You even can't imagine how much I know 'bout it!", she quickly came to Michiru and kissed her. There was so much Passion in that kiss that Michiru just lost her head. But then desire took control and Michi let Haru do whatever the fuck she wanted. Their tongues met and began their own fight. Finally both girls had to pull apart to take some breath.

"Ya know", Haruka began when she could breath again, "I've fallen in love too. With girl who were a dream for almost all Tokyo boys. With you. But you were just my friend and I had to wear the mask of your best friend and forget 'bout you"

"And you were quite good actor with that mask", Michi answered probing her swollen lips with the tongue.

"Michi, are you kidding?", Haruka looked at the friend with amazement. "All school's talkin' only about us. I don't mention about Usagi and girls!"

Michiru sighed disappointedly.

"How could I know about it?.. You've never showed your emotions, were always so… serious."

Haru chuckled.

"So you wanna say that you hadn't noticed all my kisses and embraces?"

"Of course, I had. But hadn't that been just symbols of friendship?" asked Michiru. Haruka sat on the sofa and grinned cynically.

"Michi, please answer me, Have you ever seen that I kissed Grey Eliza or embraced Hino Rei?"

Michiru has never thought about that. But yes, she has never seen Haruka showing her gentleness with others except herself. What an egoist she was! She felt herself guiltily.

And Haruka seemed to be absolutely calm. Suddenly Michiru felt suspicion…

"Haru… have you had girls before me?"

Now there was Haruka's turn to feel amazement.

"Yeah… Why are you asking?"

"You've never told me…", Michiru didn't know what to think. "When have you lost your innocence?"

Haruka lifted her eyebrow memorizing the exact day.

"In fourteen. I guess there'll be 2,5 years the next week."

This time Michiru felt jealous.

"So who was he? Or maybe she?"

Haruka frowned.

"It was one bastard who love to break young girls' lifes. But now he can let himself only platonic relations", she finished with the dark grin. Yeah, Ten'ou Haruka had completely revenged him for that night.

She looked up at the friend. She was very pale. Oops. Haruka overplayed a little.

"Its alright, Michi. He didn't coerce, or whatever the fuck you think. It was my fault. It often happens with little curios fools. I'm not that anymore." She was thinking for some time. When she spoke the next time, there were slyness and curiosity in her low voice. "Michi, have you someone before me already, haven't you?"

Michiru thought hardly. Somehow she didn't want Haru to know about her absolute unknowing of girls, so she agreed that yes, there was someone.

"So I'm not the only fast one", Haruka smiled, "And how much conquered souls you have?"

Michiru frowned. No, she didn't have any secrets from beloved, but their talking became… vulgar… man's. Her Wind always concealed herself with roughness. Haruka noticed that too and her face became gentle and a little guiltily.

"Yeah, you're fight, it's too much", she stood up and went to their bedroom leading Michiru with her. "You're right, honey, we've gotta sleep."

But Michiru didn't wanna sleep anymore. She freed herself and shook her head.

"Haru, we have to end."

Suddenly Haruka stopped. It was like someone had razed the mask from her face and Michiru saw completely other person. Absolutely calm like the windless summer day with the sadness only showed in grey eyes. There was tired, overwhelming, scoreless sadness. So strong that Michiru felt hurt in the chest.

"Is that really necessary, Michi? Isn't enough for you what we have?"

Michiru surprised.

"So why have you begun that discussion anyway?"

A Sad smile was her answer.

"I just wanted to know if you love me."

"You know I do", Michiru looked in foggy eyes of her beloved once more. There was something else in grey shadows. And Michiru with amazement understood that it was fear. She got it then.

"Haruka, why do you deny "us"? Do you afraid?"

And then Haruka maddened.

"Yes, damn it, I do afraid! I afraid of "us"! How many times have we repeated this mistake! How many times as soon as we were together death pulled us apart! How many times I had to watch you die on my arms and couldn't help you! I can't live without you but I can't be with you!"

Haruka turned of and pressed her forehead to the wall breathing hard. No, she didn't cry, the Wind can't dry.

And Michiru just stood still. Memory was waking up in her. Hard waves of memory were filling her. Thousands of years. Hundreds of lifes. Billions of fights. Pain. Death. With every minute it was more, harder. And in all visions they were together. Uranus and Neptune. She and Haruka. They were always pulled apart by something. No, they were pulled apart by Death. Every vision of the death was bringing unbearable pain. Uranus' body on her, Neptune's, arms. Hard. Terribly harmed. Scoreless love in half closed by death eyes. A Soft whisper – I love you, be happy, help Them. Or the other visions: grey eyes are filled of pain and there is weakness in hers, Neptune's, body, the feeling of soon death. Heart is filled by happiness that she had been able to protect her love. And the words are the same – I love you… be happy…

Suddenly Neptune was in the well lighted room. Blue eyes are looking up and there is salty water on her cheeks. Tears, Neptune understood. She lowered her eyes and saw Haruka's spine. No, it was Uranus'. She stood pressing her face to the wall. Neptune the great! Didn't she remember it all since the beginning? Didn't with every their kiss and embrace she see this visions? So much pain…

Neptune slowly walked towards her beloved and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Haru…" her Earth name leave lips with whisper like the wind. She turned around. In grey eyes Neptune saw emptiness.

"What do we have to do?.."

"We have to fight", Neptune simply answered, "We have no choice. It is what we do. We have to fight."

"To lose each other once again?"

"No. This mistake will never happen again, Uranus, I swear."

Uranus shook her head.

"Neptune, destiny is stronger anyway. You can't win."

"Yes, I can't. But We can. The true Love is stronger than destiny."

"How can you be sure in it?"

Neptune smiled.

"The Ocean will dry without the Wind. Destiny can't control it."

"And the Wind will disappear without the Ocean. Yeah, I remember"

"So you believe me?"

"Yes. We have one way"

"I know."

"So, let's go then?" strong hand in the white glove rose with the opened palm.

"Yeah", in the opened palm laid another one in the white material too. Palms joined. This time forever.

P.S.

Michiru opened her eyes and raised her head, screwing up her eyes from the raising sun. Pinky yellow light filled the bedroom with the clothes on the floor. There was a large bed near one of the walls where Michiru laid. But she wasn't alone. Hands which embraced her gently belonged to her Wind. She slept quietly pressing Michiru to her hot naked body. Short sandy hair spread on the pillow except the little one which sticked up impudently. Michiru smiled and corrected that with one light move. She let her hand slide lower caring perfect, eternally loved face, which was adorned by the light smile, long neck, performed on the thin skin collarbones, round breasts with pale pink nipples, flat belly… All this belonged to Michiru forever as she belonged to Haru, completely, till the every breath. There is one soul but somehow two bodies. But has it any matter when there is true Love?...

--------------------------------

Well, did you like it? I'm waiting for the comments!


End file.
